


Type That Sticks Around

by lucdarling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: Putting a name to what they have is harder than Daryl thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a new fandom, I'm nervous! Sorry it's so short. I hope you guys like it.  
> TItle from the Arctic Monkeys "Do I Wanna Know?"

“You don’t have to stay over there, you know?” Paul says quietly, just above the sounds of the camp. They’re at his room in the Hilltop. They never meet in Daryl’s room, though Paul has been there at least twice from what Daryl can tell. Daryl never asks him to stay over, though he’s sure Maggie knows that Daryl is in Paul’s room when he comes to deliver news from Rick. They don’t talk about it though, which Daryl appreciates.

Daryl tenses at the question, knows it’s obvious when their bodies are lined up against each other like they are. He can’t help himself.

“I’m only here to pass on what Rick says,” Daryl mutters.

“Have you looked around lately?” Paul asks, waving a hand at the room. “Most of your things are already here, taking up space.” Daryl hadn’t noticed but he can see some fletchings on the desk, half-whittled shafts next to them. The trousers over the chair are definitely Daryl’s, not Paul’s like he first thought when he arrived yesterday in a haze of exhaustion.

“If it’s a problem, just say it,” Daryl sits up and Paul follows suit. The sheet they were both under pools mostly in Daryl’s lap and on the bed between them but Paul doesn’t seem concerned about his nakedness. “You want me to get outta here?”

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Paul reaches out to put a hand on Daryl’s knee, drawing it back when the man flinches away. “I’m trying to ask you to move in with me.” Paul runs his hand through his hair, gathering it up in a loose bun and using the hair tie that’s perpetually on his wrist.

Paul climbs off the bed and Daryl watches him get dressed in silence.

“You just think on that, I guess.” Paul murmurs, more to the boots he’s lacing up than to Daryl. “I’m gonna go take a look around the border.” The ‘I hope you’re still here when I get back’ hangs unsaid in the room.

The door closes behind him with a quiet click. To Daryl, it’s as loud as a bang.

* * *

_“What are you doing here?” Daryl whispers, even though there’s little need to keep their voices down with all the guns going off. The Saviors on the other end of the room definitely didn’t notice Paul creeping into the room or sliding over to Daryl’s crouched form._

_“Thought I’d drop in on the party.” Paul grins, quicksilver and fleeting. “You didn’t invite me, I was hurt.” He makes a face at Daryl that he’d call a pout if it was on a girl years younger._

_Daryl doesn’t have time to do anything besides roll his eyes before he’s had enough of being stuck behind this goddamn box. He leans up and fires off a few rounds in the direction of the asshole who’s got him pinned behind these crates. The return fire comes quicker than he expected and Daryl hits the concrete floor to avoid it. His ribs twinge, still not fully recovered from last week’s scuffle with Negan’s crew and he can feel the burst of pain across his bicep that lets him know he wasn’t totally successful in not getting shot. Hopefully it’s just a graze._

_This had been a stupid idea from the start, never mind that Daryl had all but volunteered to go on the solo run. He needed to do something, tired of sitting around and light guard duty like it was a normal day in the ASZ. Daryl hadn’t meant to follow the small group of Saviors back to their base in a warehouse he and Rick had cleared of walkers not three weeks before, let alone get stuck on the other side of the room from the only exit but here he was._

_Daryl hauls himself upright and out of his memories of the past. Paul’s cool leather meets his own skin when he goes to touch his arm._

_“‘M fine, leave it.” Daryl growls and Paul takes his gloved hand away. He doesn’t have to look at the smaller man to know he’s frowning. They’re in something of a relationship at this point, running scouting missions together and crashing in the same bed more often than not and it’s not for lack of space. The kissing is new, though. Daryl likes it and wouldn’t mind if there was more of it._

_“Right, stay there.” Paul’s eyes bore into his, hands settling on Daryl’s shoulders and pressing down like it will keep Daryl where he’s at. “This will take two minutes.” Then Paul is crouching next to him and disappearing into the shadows without any more of an explanation. Daryl’s mind takes a moment to appreciate the view, memory substituting for what’s hidden under that long coat, then he gets to tying a makeshift bandage over his arm._

_The guns continue behind his head, bursts of sound that are cut off one by one. Daryl’s a little sorry he can’t watch Paul at his best, but his arm is starting to burn and he’s still got to report to Rick about the run and the Saviors. Daryl drags himself up with his good arm and stumbles out of the building. His bike is parked about a mile away._

_He knows he’ll see Paul again later. They never stray too far from one another, even with their territories both caught up in fighting the encroaching Saviors and defending their space from those who just pass through._

* * *

He doesn’t know how long it is before he moves from the bed after Paul leaves but the sheets are cool when he touches the spot where the smaller man had been. Daryl showers, dresses and there’s no sign of his boyfriend - he makes a face just at thinking the word. They’re not in grade school, holding each other’s hands while they sit at fancy restaurants. Do they even need words in this world where walkers aren’t the only problem to deal with? Being in a relationship without having words for it seems to be working for Rick and Michonne, going on near a year close as anyone can figure. He and Paul haven’t been like they are for that long but it’s been at least one season.

He doesn’t have any more time to think since that’s when Paul comes in. He stops in the doorway, Daryl standing next to the bed. It’s just as quiet as it was when Paul left.

Paul opens his mouth, shuts it when Daryl speaks first. “What are we?”

Paul’s brow wrinkles and he licks his lips before he answers. “Didn’t think you were the type to label something, Mr. Dixon.”

“I ain’t but I got to thinking-”

“Dangerous.” Paul interjects but Daryl isn’t in the mood for their usual banter and cuts him off with a glare.

“Boyfriends is a stupid word.” He looks over at Paul to see if he’s gonna add anything but the other man has his mouth firmly shut. “Lovers is too-” Daryl shrugs, since he doesn’t know the word he wants.

“Okay,” Paul says calmly. “Mind if I sit?” he gestures to the bed.

“It’s your place,” Daryl mutters and raises his thumb up. Before his teeth can sink in, Paul’s crossed the room and taken Daryl’s hand in his own.

“Stop that,” Paul chides and drags Daryl to sit on the bed with him. “I didn’t know you wanted to have this talk but I am glad you said something.” He squeezes Daryl’s hands, a reminder he’s still holding onto them. Daryl doesn’t pull out of his gentle grasp.

“I agree that boyfriends isn’t the right term. Definitely not.” Paul makes a face and Daryl can’t help but snort at the expression. “Lovers doesn’t seem to fit even though we technically are. We could go with partners, unless that’s too serious for you.”

Daryl looks at their joined hands, avoids Paul’s heated gaze. He nods after he turns it over in his mind. He’s not sure of how much time it took him to think it through but Paul hasn’t said a word while Daryl considered it. “I'm not going anywhere.” Daryl isn’t sure who leans in first for the kiss but he can feel Paul’s smile against his mouth.

“Officially telling Maggie next on the agenda?” Paul grins.

“No need to be official, if I’m moving in.” Daryl grumbles and lays back on the bed, feet dangling off the mattress. “I’ll break it to Rick when I go back for my stuff.” Paul curls against him, his beard rasping against Daryl’s cheek when he leans in for a kiss.

“Want company for the ride?” Paul asks when they break apart, tilting his head further into Daryl’s hand to get his hair played with.

"Only if you don't have to go out." He drops a kiss at Paul's hairline.

"I'm all yours tomorrow, I'll check with Maggie later but we don't have any runs scheduled and the pick up is next week." Daryl hums. 

"That okay with you, partner?" Paul's tone is teasing but there's something underneath, an undercurrent that floods Daryl with warmth.

"Yeah partner. Sounds fine to me."


End file.
